


Sleep is for the Weak

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Exam Stress, F/M, Fluff, Over Working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is over working herself revising for her exams at the end of her first year at the Academy and Fitz isn't happy with this so he decides to do something about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I should so be doing school work but... Here I am... Finally starting my FitzSimmons Acadmey Era, which will contain fluff. Taking a break from all the angst I write but I'll still update them.

"Simmons," he said, his voice pleading. "You're going to have to leave the library sooner or later. This isn't good for you." He tapped his foot impatiently.

She looked up for her book on molecular biology. "But it's tomorrow and I know nothing..." she trailed off. Her soft brown hair in curtains around her face. 

"You'll be fine Simmons. You know this stuff. You need sleep. You won't do as well if you stay up all night. It's not healthy."

"I'm perfectly fine!" she protested by was interrupted by a yawn and she raised her hand to her mouth and Fitz gave her look that was disapproving. "I just need to go over the DNA replication process one last time."

"Simmons, you're a genius. You have two PhDs and you're not even 18. You'll be fine."

She shook her head, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I'm going to fail," she whimpered and Fitz pulled her in close, and she buried her head in his shirt. He was just the slightest bit taller than her and when she buried her head in his shirt, which was more often that she cared to admit, she was able to cry there and have no one else know and he was able to rest his head on top of hers. She loved that about him, always there for her and always ready to talk.

"I'm gonna fail," she muttered again, suddenly worried. "I'm going to fail and I'm going to be kicked out and I'll have disappointed everyone and my parents will be disappointed in me and everyone will hate me and I'm go..." he cut her off there.

"No, you're not," and as he said that he, ever so gently, lifted her chin so she could look at him. Her skin was soft, what he had expected, and also damp, from the tears that were streaming down her face, leaving wet tracks in their wake. "Do you want to know why?"

She gave a slight nod, one that would easily be missed if you weren't looking out for it.

"Because, you are a genius. You are the smartest person I know and no one else gets higher marks than you in Biology or Chemistry, and you're going to pass. They're both tomorrow, aren't they?"

She nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve, and nodded again, a smile now making its way up her face. Her eyes were starting to regain that spark of curiosity that almost always dominated them.

"Well, I've got us a table for that little Italian place you like for tomorrow night and we'll go on one condition."

"That I pass?" she questioned.

"What?" Her answer confused him then he realised what she had said. "No, I don't care about your results."

"Everyone else does. That's why they're friends with me. They're just using me for my... for my intelligence."

"That's not me, Simmons. Honestly. I don't care. I care about you as a person. I really do. Now, let's get you up to bed, get some rest and have an amazing night out tomorrow."

As they walked out of the library, his arm around her neck, she let out another long yawn. "Fitz?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was that one condition you said about?"

He looked down and smiled at her. "That you actually get some sleep."

She looked up, smiling and gave a nod of agreement.

Ten minutes, later she was asleep. Fitz stood silently in the doorway, watching her chest rise and fall and rise and fall and rise and fall before turning the light of and closing the door and turning in himself.

A thought crossed his mind, just before he went to sleep. Sleep is not for the weak. He agreed with that and before he could start a mental conversation with himself, he was also asleep.

Two weeks later she found out her results. Top marks in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and yes, this is based kinda on me when I revise except I don't do crazy all nighters. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
